1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector that can be mounted in an electronic device in a watertight manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handheld electronic device, such as a handheld food-ordering device, requires an exceptional waterproof function to prevent exposure of a circuit board of the electronic device to liquid or vapor, which may otherwise result in damage or short-circuiting of electronic components within the electronic device.
A handheld electronic device generally requires an electrical connector for transmissions of electricity for charge/discharge and a data, where a terminal of the electrical connector is required to be exposed outward of a housing of the electronic device in order to couple a mating electrical connector. Therefore, the junction between the electrical connector and the housing is required to be waterproof so as to prevent entry of liquid or vapor into the housing therethrough.
A conventional waterproof configuration for the electronic device generally utilizes an additional waterproof unit that is disposed between the electrical connector and the housing to seal a gap therebetween. However, the waterproof unit should be individually designed and manufactured to correspond to electrical connectors of different sizes, thereby increasing manufacturing time and cost.